


Shore leave

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Starfleet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Ten/Rose on the enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> arnypond asked:ten and rose, au on the enterprise c:

"I hate Gamma Shift" muttered Rose to her boyfriend as she kept an eye  
on the patients’ vitals “why is it that we always get called on for the  
weird timings?"

"Even Dr.McCoy needs to sleep sometimes" chuckled Smith (although the  
rest of the crew just called him Doctor) “look on the brightside, we  
have shore leave tomorrow" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose giggled and smiled, already more cheerful at the prospect of some  
time off the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the Doctor and Rose are in the Sickbay, it just seemed right


End file.
